User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 20
Actions Have Consequences Today was Tuesday, December 11. It has been two days since I beat Alex in the cage. Everything has been going uphill at school ever since that night. Alex has not terrorized any students since. In fact, he hasn't been seen by anyone here at the school since that night. Probably too embaressed to even show his face now since I gave him that atomic wedgie in front of the audience. But that wasn't the only thing that happened as a result of the fight. Everybody, at least all the students I mean, are now looking up to me like a hero. I haven't been treated like crap by the Socs during these two days. The Greasers say hi to me. Even the Jocks in the school gives a nod once in a while. Man, does it feel good to be a hero. It was 3:44 PM right now. School has ended for the day and I was with Bradley heading for the student parking lot to get to his car. We were planning on to going into some street racing before it turns dark. "I like this new era of peace that you brought to the school ever since you beat Alex in the cage", he remarked. "Man, it was about time for someone did it too. I mean how did someone like him even got the whole school to fear him? At least now his reign of terror is over for good", I said. "You don't know that for sure. I mean what if he decides to get revenge for ruining his reputation?" Bradley asks. "I'm pretty sure he won't", I told Bradley. But just as we turned around the corner, to my horror I saw Alex beating up Markel. "You think your friend C-Money can take my position as champ of the cage and king of this school? I will hunt you all down and beat that fucker to obivion". "WHAT THE FUCK ALEX?" I yelled. Just as he heard me, he let go of Markel and started running to his van. I ran to Markel to check up on him. "You okay?" I asked him. "Just go after him. Kick his ass", he insisted. "My pleasure", I said in a dark tone. Both me and Bradley then started to run to Bradley's Sabre. We hopped in just as Alex started to drive away in his van. "After him", I told Bradley. I then turned on the radio to Carcer Rock Radio and the song ''Holding Out For A Hero ''by Bonnie Tyler started to play. "How dare Alex just beats Markel like that? I can't believe that he would just do that, even after what I did to him and said what I said", I said to Bradley. "Don't worry. We'll catch him if it's the last thing I do", Bradley said. "We need to really beat the fuck out of him this time. No show-off this time. I'm really going to kick his fucking ass", I said. While we were chasing Alex, I noticed that we had someone tailing us. A second later, the lights start flashing and the siren came on. "We got cops after us", I pointed out. "Oh shit", Bradley spat out. Pretty soon, there was two more cars that joined the pursuit. "If we keep going, then we're going to have the entire force after us", I stated. "What are we going to do?" Bradley asked. "We got to outrun these pricks somehow, but also keep chasing Alex", I told him. Just then, one of the cop cars started to ram into the back of the Sabre. "What the hell", Bradley said. And then, the back window shattered as the cops started to shoot at us. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" I yelled. "I knew this might eventually happen", Bradley said. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Open the glove-compartment", he told me. I opened it and saw a nail gun with at least four to five boxes of nails in it. "What the hell are these for?" I asked him. "Just point them at the tires of the police cars and shoot", he instructed. "Are you crazy? They have guns. They'll probably shoot me if I stick my head out there", I told him. "Well we're going to have to do something to get them off my tail", Bradley stated. I took the nail gun out and looked at it. "Will it even work if I shot nails at the tires?" I asked him. "JUST TRY", Bradley suggested. I got out of my seat and went to the destroyed back window. I aimmed the gun at the front tire of the nearest police car. I shot one nail into the tire, but it didn't work. The cop car hit the back of our car again and we nearly swerved off the road. "Hurry it up back there", Bradley instructed. "I'm trying", I told him. I shot the front tire and this time it worked. The tire exploded and then the cop car swerved off the road and into a power line pole. I started laughing at the fact that the plan worked, but just as I did another cop started shooting at the car. I ducked down to avoid the flying bullets from hitting me. I have never been shot before, I don't plan on to now. "Don't get cocky, C-Money. We got two more cars after us", Bradley remained me. I made a dirty face at him before I got back to the police cars. I shot at the front tire of the police car closest to us and the car swerved into a tree. "One more", I said to myself. I aimmed at the last cop car and tried to shoot at the tire, but I kept missing as it was too far from range. "The last car is too far", I pointed out. Bradley then slowed the car down and then said, "Try it now". I aimmed at the front tire and then tried again. It worked and the car swerved till it hit another car, a Infernus I believe. "Hope the car has insurance", I said to myself. Four more police cars joined the pursuit, but after around ten minutes, I got them off our tail. "It's about time we lost them", I said as I got back in my seat and buckled back up. "Where are we with tailing Alex?" I asked Bradley. "We're still on him like white on rice", he told me. After about two to four minutes, we were now on the outskirts of the city. While on a paved, he turned right on a dirt road heading up a steep hill. "He's heading for the Carcer City Reservoir", Bradley pointed out. "He might stop up there. Let's keep going after him", I told Bradley. After we climbed up the hill, we saw Alex stop midway on the Matthews Dam. "Pull over. We got the son of a bitch now", I said. Bradley stomped his foot on the brakes and the car came to a sudden stop. From the looks of Alex's van, it was having engine problems. Smoke was coming straight out of the front of the van: a good sign I may call it. I jumped out of the car just as Alex jumped out of his van. "Going somewhere Alex?" I mocked as I went up close. Just as he saw me, he pulled out a gun and said, "You made the biggest mistake of defeating me in that fight". I backed away from him and said, "Dude, put that gun away". "You have no idea on what I'm going to do to you", he said to me. "What was that? Shoot me and leave me in a ditch? Or better yet, push me down into the water and watch the dam shredd me to death?" I mocked. "You took everything from me. I was the absolute ruler of the school. Everyone feared me and that's how I liked it. Nobody ever takes people with mental disabilities very seriously. This was my only way of being respected". I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to lower my guard so he could kill me with ease. I had to get that gun out of his hands. I started walking up very slowly to him. "Alex, I feel sorry for you. I really do", I started. "You lie", he accused me as he held his gun at me. "No, I really do feel sorry for you. I want to help you. You just got to trust me", I told him. I kept walking up to him very slowly and talking at the same time. Once I was close enough to him, I put my hand on the barrel of the gun and made him lower it. He looked really convinced that I was going to help him. Wrong move. I kicked him in the groin and then grabbed the gun out of his hands and tossed it into the water. "You fuck", he spat out. He tackled me to the ground and then started to punch me in the face. I wrapped my legs around his hip and then turned Alex over onto his back. I then started punching him in the face. He then pushed me off and got onto his feet. I quickly got to my just before Alex could stomp on my head. I did a roundhouse kick on him and he stumbled onto the railing. He quickly got onto his feet again and then charged at me. I quickly dodged his attack and did a leg-sweep on him. He fell to the ground and I started to kick him alot on the ground till he got back on his feet again. I did a few upper-cuts on him before he started punching me. After a while of fighting, I grabbed him by the neck and then banged his head several times on the railing till he couldn't fight no more. "I give. I give. Please, no more", he pleaded. I let go of him and he fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Finally, at least. It was over. I know for sure now. It was definitely over. After taking a deep breath before I heard a car pull up. I turned around and saw that another car pulled up, a Taxi. The doors opened and Jill and Markel came out. Of course, Jill had to help Markel walk to my position. "Is it over?" Markel asks as both he and Jill walked up. "I think so", Bradley said as he walked up as well. "It is. He's given up. He ain't going to be a threat anymore", I told them. Right after I said that, I heard several sirens coming from down the hill. The cops were coming. This was probably not to end well. Two Hours Later; 7:00 PM; Carcer City Police Department - Central Headquarters It's been a rough two hours since the police showed up at the damn. First, Bradley and I were nearly arrested for illegal street racing. But then Cody was there with his dad, who happened to be a newly employed detective for the police, and they explained everything to the police. Of course, now since the truth was out, we had 'to go downtown' to confess about everything that happened over these few months. I was in one of the interview rooms at the station, waiting for one of the cops to come in and talk to me. I can't believe that Cody just told the cops everything. It wasn't meant to be told to the cops and now, it was probably going to be used against me by Principal White and the CCPD. After a while of waiting, a female cop came into the room and sat down. "Mr. Mason, I'm Officer Ramirez. I'm going to ask you some questions about what has happened these past few months and I want you to tell the truth about what has happened. You understand?" "I got it", I told her. "First question: did Alex really made you do pranks against other people these past few months since school started?" she asked me. "He has", I confirmed. "Like what?" she asked. "He made us, me and my friends, put laxatives in the teachers' cake during their dinner nights, vandalize Principal White's house and nearly got Jill to try and wipe out his perminent record", I answered. "So why did you do these pranks in the first place?" she asked next. "He blackmailed us. Threatened to beat us up. You should have seen what he did to Jill after she couldn't delete his record. And Markel, Alex did that too. Me and Bradley were only chasing after him to get him for what he did". "And what happened after he beat Jill up?" she asked. I took a deep breath and said, "I trashed his van, then he beat me up. Other stuff happened and then I challenged him to a fight. I defeated him and then he beat Markel up in retailation. It's all been one heck of a rivalry. I'm just glad it's over". After she was done recording in her notebook, she got up and walked out the door. After waiting around another ten minutes, the chief of police, Chief Gary Monroe, came in and said, "Everything checks out right. Alex will be arrested and sent to an asylum possibly for the next five years. And your friends will leave without any charges pressed, but we will be keeping an eye on you from now on". "Why me?" I asked him. "One: you have a record. And two: your mom called us a while ago and told us that you may be street racing. When we had our units after your friend's car, we thought you were racing against Alex. Luckily, you weren't racing and now I'm giving you a warning for speeding. But if we find you racing or do any other kind of criminal activity, then we are taking you to prison. You got it?" I sighed and then I said, "Fine". After doing some dreadful paperwork, I was finally free of damn interrogation. My friends came out of the police station as well, but weren't in any mood to hangout. So I decided to head home. I just didn't want to be anywhere else right now. I walked all the way through the streets of Central and finally got home at around 7:40 PM. I walked through the front door and went up to my apartment. Once I closed the door behind me, I went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. I took a breadloaf out and a jar of Nutella and put them on the counter. Just when I was about to open up the Nutella jar, my mom came in the kitchen and said, "I'm surprised to see you home". I turned to her and asked, "I bet you didn't expect to see me home, didn't you? I bet you thought you were going to see me spend the night in a jail cell?" "You were out causing trouble as if you were part of a street gang or something", she said. "And that gave you the opportunity to try and get rid of me, didn't it?" I asked her, raising my voice. "DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE. YOU NEED TO SPEND A NIGHT IN JAIL, TEACH YOU A LESSON ABOUT BREAKING THE LAW", she yelled. "Oh, and you're the perfect example of a law-abiding citizen?" I mocked her. "Go to your room, NOW!!!!", she yelled. I threw the jar of Nutella onto the wall, marched up to her and said right in her face, "You know what your problem is? YOU'RE A CRACK WHORE. YOU THINK ALL BECAUSE YOU ARE AN ONLY PARENT AFTER DAD DIED, YOU'RE THE FUCKING CENTER OF ATTENTION. YOU TAKE ALL THESE DRUGS TO TAKE THE 'SO CALLED' PAIN AWAY AND SLEEP WITH DRUG DEALERS LIKE STAN LEROY. Let me get this straight for you: I don't care what you say or think about me. I plan on being something when I graduate high school. Something higher than a drug addict. Dad, he cared about me and knew that I was going to be something when I grow up. But you, I don't care what you think or know. In fact, I don't care about you, period. If something were to happen to you anyday of the week, I wouldn't be upset or cry. I wouldn't feel anything except for happiness. Now please, stay out of my life and leave me the fuck alone". I went to pick up the jar and then went back to the counter to continue making my sandwich. "That's alright by me. You were never my son anyway. You were only Larry's", she said. She then walked back into her room while I just made my sandwich. Fucking bitch, I don't need her. From now on, I can handle myself. From now on, she's dead to me. Category:Blog posts